The secret of the Earrings
by System11
Summary: Its been 4 years and still not knowing who their partner secret identity is. Adrien decides to surprise Marinette with a gift on her 18th birthday but her reaction and later revelations will be the biggest surprise for them both. Aged up, reveal, season 2 SPOILERS! Rated T as i dont know where im going with it yet
1. Daydreams

**Hey this is my first time publishing on fanfic so be gentle with me! I hope you enjoy the story and please bare with me as I get used to the layout etc of posting things. also...**

 **WARNING SPOILERS SEASON 2!**

It had been over 4 years since she had been chosen to be Ladybug. She could barely remember what life had been like before hand. She sighed heavily as she sat in her usual seat in class. The seat she had taken next to Ayla in another lifetime.

"What's up girl?" Ayla whispered to her as the teacher continued to talk about the novel they had been studying in class.  
"She looked up at her best friend. She longed to tell her everything. Why she was always so tired and often forgot her homework or rushed it at the last minute. The amount of times she had almost told her over the years but Tikki forbade her to.

"Heh heh ummm just thinking about... about.. my um... birthday tomorrow, yeah my birthday" she responded her hand behind her head grinning sheepishly as her friend surveyed her over her glasses and raised an eyebrow.  
Marinette obviously knew that in times of need her friend had donned the superhero form of Rena Rouge, but she still couldn't help but think sometimes that her friend had powers of mind reading or x-ray vision as a civilian.  
"Alya went back to her work with a knowing smile and talked quietly so not to disturb the teacher.  
"Your party all sorted?"  
"Mmhm" she hummed in response looking back down at the notes in front of her.  
"And Adrien's coming?"

"Marinette smiled and a small blush rose to her cheeks. They had been friends for a long time now and she had managed to get over her nerves and talk to him comfortably but she still had the deepest crush on him. Her wordless response confirmed Alyas question.

They continued with there work whilst Marinette drifted off into a daydream. Adrien was dancing with her at the party, she had come dressed as LadyBug but a tea dress adorning the spots rather than her iconic one-piece suit. Adrien had come as Chat Noir and he had got down on one knee and asked his lady to dance with him. The party drifted from her mind, Lost in the arms of cat noir as they danced on top of the Eiffel Tower. He leaned in to kiss her, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. Her partner, who loved her, never hid his feelings towards her, would lay down his life for her. She had reached up to kiss him back. As there lips softly brushed one another he suddenly held her back at arms length.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" She looked at him, how did he know. How did he figure out her secret identity. The shock and fear settling into her stomach and he continued "Marinette, Mari, its lunch time come on." She slipped and fell of the Eiffel Tower landing in a heap on the floor of her classroom.

Damn it, she had fallen asleep in class. Again. She had fallen on the floor. Again. As she turned beet red and got up to compose herself, her friends giggling at her as she herself grinned guiltily. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Chat Noir hadn't figured out her identity. She had been longing to tell him for years but Tikki still said that whilst Hawk-moth was still out there that it was safer to not know who their civilian selves were. Although Marinette argued with her over and over, as Tikki knew who her Chat Noir was, it was useless.

The rest of the day went off pretty event-less. She got home, started on her homework, put the finishing touches on her dress for tomorrow and prepared herself for patrol. She looked at her dress. She had outdone herself. Even she couldn't find the faults which was rare as she could usually see every tiny flaw in her work even if others couldn't. She whispered her thanks to Alya for the great idea of a themed dress up party based on the great heroes of Paris.

Tikki giggled and flew up to her chosen, cuddling into her cheek "I am so proud of you Marinette, you've done a great job, I'm truly honoured that you are my chosen"/p  
"Thanks Tikki" she smiled and held the kwami close.  
"Do you know which outfits your friends are wearing yet?" Tikki asked, she looked forward to the party, her chosens excitement evidently rubbed off on her, plus there should be plenty of left over cookies.

"Marinette smiled and busied herself tidying around her room so she could go straight to sleep after patrol. "I know a few, I know Alya is going as Rena Rogue, of course she has no idea I know that she is the actual Rena Rogue, I know some of the others are going as versions of themselves when they were akumatised. And Adrien... he's been pretty secret about his costume. I know hes had a thing for lady bug in the past so maybe he might wear a red suit and black spots to represent her as well./p  
"She got lost in her thoughts of dancing with Adrien dressed in an impeccable red suit. Again though her day dream drifted off, this time to her own balcony and his suit changed to black and he had cat ears on his head.  
"Marinette" he whispered in her ear. "Marinette. Its time to go."  
"Go where?" She responded her cheek brushing his and there eyes meeting under the masks. LadyBug and Chat Noir were in an intimate slow dance, her heart beating in her throat. "Marinette" he said again a little too loud. "Patrol, come on we will be late".

Her dream bubble popped as she realised it was Tikki talking not chat. She opened her eyes and saw the massive eyes of her kwami smiling and holding her face between her tiny paws. Tikki giggled slightly. "OK Tikki … Spots on!"


	2. Adrien's Room

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but ill be making up with the next one. this story is complete on my laptop now so its just checking for fatal errors and uploading it. Thanks x**

"Back in his room Adrien de-transformed and his kwami headed straight for the mini fridge stocked with his favourite cheese. LadyBug had been more off than usual tonight, totally distracted and distant. Their usual flirting banter had been... off. He was sure she was blushing once or twice behind the mask. He collapsed onto his back on his bed, Maybe she was starting to fall for him. He rolled over on his side and saw the velvet box on his bedside cabinet.

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"How could he tell Marinette he liked her tomorrow when he still had these feelings for his lady. It was so confusing. If only he could meet his lady in her civilian identity. Surely that would help him decide who he wanted to pursue one way or the other.

He picked up the box and looked inside. He looked inside for a few minutes and closed the box and put it back. Confession or not, he knew he had chosen the right gift. He rolled back over and drifted into sleep before his kwami had finished gorging himself and therefore he had no teasing tonight.

"The little black kwami knew. He knew better than anyone how his chosen was feeling. He smirked and curled up on his chest. Adriens hand automatically coming up to rest a hand on him. "Don't worry kid, it wont be long now." Adrien didn't hear his kwami having already been deep in sleep but a small smile reached his lips nonetheless.


	3. The party

**A/N please enjoy ^.^**

Marinette was nervous, her friend Alya was already in her room helping her get ready.

"Alya you really do look fantastic!" Marinette voiced

"Well I should do, you did make my outfit" Alya smirked back at her.

Marinette sat down at her desk and looked into the small mirror staring back at her. She had tried and failed to do make up before so she decided that Alya could do it for her. Alya hadn't done much but the effect had been amazing.

"|What do you think?" Alya questioned looking over her friends shoulder and into the mirror.

"I- I- wow..." Alya grinned even more at her friends shocked answer.

"to be honest girl I didn't do much. A slight blush and some mascara and eyeliner... you would make a better fox then me" she winked nudging her friend out of her shock.

30 minutes later they were at the place for the party. The park had been decorated and some of guests already there in costume. Nino was there in an outfit resembling the Bubbler, his akumatised form back at the beginning to the now great partnership. He was standing in the middle of the open sided gazebo helping Marinette's mother put some more balloons up. Alix and Kim were also there in outfits to resemble there previous akumatisation. Dark cupid and time breaker, Marinette remembered it like it was yesterday. Dark cupids outfit was particularly impressive and she was tempted to ask him if those wings would help him fly.

Dark cupid brought hazy memories to the surface. Chat was under the influence of dark cupids powers and to break him out of it she had kissed him. He didn't remember any of it, and it wasn't exactly a romantic kiss, but Marinette could still feel the tingle of magic that pulsed through her when there lips met. Tikki had said, or rather hinted at, many months later that being two halves of a whole creates an ultimate magical force when coming together.

Shaking off her reverie before it could get a hold of her she greeted guests politely as other friends arrived. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion. There were a lot of akumatised victims, she had seen 3 hawk moths, all of whom looked very different to one another as no one really knew what he looked like. Everyone knew that Marinette would be coming as lady bug as Alya had wasted no time telling everyone.

The first other ladybug she saw was Chloe. She was only invited because the party was announced to the class and she knew Adrien would be coming. Marinette felt her hand ball into a fist. No, she thought to herself, I'm not letting her ruin this day for me. Its too perfect. There were 4 chat noirs, one of those was Nath who had explained that he didn't like wearing face paint so he didn't come as evilstrator but Julika had instead because she hated her akumatised forms appearance.

She saw Chloe walking in her direction and to avoid any arguments on her birthday she turned around and found her self face to chest with chat noir himself. "well hello m'lady" chat exclaimed, catching her with his hands around her waist and looking down on her. "ch-chat!? How did you, why, wh-" chat straightened up and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Mari, I didn't mean to surprise you" she blinked a few times and realised some subtle differences to this chat and her own chat noir. This one had a black suit rather than usual leathers. Plus no tail. But the ears and the hair and the eyes were perfect.

"A-Adrien!"

The music had started and Nino (or bubbler) saw Alya pointing madly at Marinette with Adriens arms around her waist. Getting the less than subtle hint he quickly changed the pace of the music. "happy birthday Mari" Adrien said in a low voice. "can I have this dance?" Marinette, blushed and nodded. She had been friends with Adrien for years and had finally got over her speechless and stuttering phase but in moments of closeness like this they came flooding back.

Staying in their same position they danced slowly together as Marinette looked at him, overwhelmed by her feelings and at the same time feeling light as a feather. She was here, with Chat, no, Adrien, no Chat... her head was beginning to hurt, how could she be in love with two people at once. "Adrikins!" came Chloes voice from behind them. Adrien rolled his eyes, "yes Chloe" wouldn't chat noir like to come dance with ladybug here" she said striking a pose in her one piece suit. "erm... no thanks Chloe I'm kinda busy right now" he looked back into Marinettes eyes. And she felt her knees go weak. Chloe stormed off as her friend Sabrina running behind her reminding her it was Marinettes birthday so he was probably just being nice to her and loves Chloe really.

Marinette rolled her eyes this time and Adrien let out an amused snicker. "you remind me of someone else when you roll your eyes like that" he held her closer and breathed in the scent of her hair she looked up at him questioningly but he didn't respond. The music started picking up again. Alya could be seen going to scold her boyfriend Nino for doing so.

"oh Mari, I got you something." Adrien held out a velvet box. It was obviously jewellery, too big to be a ring and to small to be a necklace. Their hands touched as she took it off him and opened it.

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. Tears floated to her eyes. Sitting in the box were a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. They were stunning. "oh, Adrien, these are, well they are, they are too much, I cant accept them!" a smile came across his face. "of course you can Mari, please accept them, you always were the same plain earrings, even today, you deserve something that's pretty, even if its just for special occasions. Your beautiful Mari. You deserve beautiful things. Here let me help you my princess"

It all happened so fast. Her head was in a whirl. Adrien had called her beautiful, he was also reaching for her earrings. Her hand came up and held his wrist. Looking into his eyes. "p-p-princess?" his eyes widened in shock at his mistake and her reaction but there was no time for anything else. As an explosion not far away happened and the cities Akuma alarms started going off. "oh no, not on Maris birthday" she heard her mother sigh. Everyone started making there way to the nearest safe zones until the attack was over.

Marinette dropped Adriens hand. "i-i've-i" Adrien grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the safe zone. It would be hard to make an excuse to get out with everyone around them. Another explosion, a lot closer than the last. Everyone turned to look and Marinette seized her opportunity. She twisted out of Adriens grasp and ran out of sight.

"quick tiki, spots on!" the kwami zoomed out of a hidden pocket on her dress and transformed her into ladybug.


	4. CheMANICal

It all happened so fast. He had turned to look at the explosion and suddenly Marinette was gone "Mari!" he called but he saw her vanish out of site. He started running to catch up with her. Where was she going! There were no safe zones that way. He caught a pink flash out the corner of his eye and turned to see ladybug jumping across the park. "come on everyone to the safe zones" her heard her call. "Adrien, right?"

they had met on a few occasions as Adrien and ladybug but it had always caught Adrien off guard "m-m'la-...ladybug."

"come on, you too into the safe zone" she beckoned him

"erm.. I cant, I've lost my friend!" lady bug looked impatient

"come on, don't worry me and chat noir will take care of everyone" she pushed him towards the safe zone with the others "nice costume by the way" she whispered into his ear. He turned to look at her as she gave him a wink and ran towards the explosions.

He used this time to quickly duck out and round the corner where no one could see "Plagg, claws out" there was no time for his kwami to complain as he was sucked into the ring replacing Adrien as chat noir who pole vaulted into action.

"well hello m'lady" he cooed as he balanced on his baton with ease next to her. "and what CAT-astophi do we have today?" ladybug rolled her eyes at him but he noticed a small smile play across her lips. "no time for jokes kitty, we have a serious damaging akuma here."

"my name is chemanical! And I will show you the power of chemistry!" he declared mixing two beakers of something together and throwing it at a group of people nearby. It exploded causing ice to form all around them and they appeared frozen as statues.

"this one wont be n-ICE if we are caught" he smirked. This time she really did eye roll. Right chat the akuma must be in that beaker he keeps pouring from. Lets go! They both jumped into action trying to get the beaker from this man. They worked seamlessly despite that the man had been tripled his normal size. Chat jumped for the man and narrowly escaped one of the beakers which crashed into the wall behind him. The ice moved down the wall and across the ground. His pole moved across the ice breaking his balance as he tumbled to the floor. Looking up from the ground lady bug was there. "chat, chat, are you ok!?" he grinned "of course my lady he just gave me the slip"

It took them the best part of an hour but thanks to lady bugs lucky charm the familiar words were heard.

"miraculous lady bug"

"pound it!" finally they had done it but unfortunately it was already getting late and hardly anytime left for the party. They both made their excuses, de-transformed and turned up with the others at the party claiming to have gone to a different safe zone.

"well lets make the most of what we have left!" Ninos voice came across the microphone as he laid down an amazing beat. Cookies where slipped into a hidden pocket unnoticed whilst someone over the other side of the buffet table took most of the cheese from the cheese board.

The party was no less then amazing. Marinette came back feeling elated but exhausted. She collapsed on the bed facing the ceiling which held a few of the many Adrien Agreste posters which adorned her walls. Tikki whizzed out her pocket with half a cookie in her hand looking very content. There was nothing else for it but to go to sleep, just as she was drifting off she heard the sound of something on the roof above her.


	5. Up on the roof

"Kid what's the matter with you?" Plagg watched Adrien pacing his room whilst holding his last bit of cheese from the party.

"I don't think she liked it Plagg"

"Told you to give her Camembert, now there's a gift for the person you love"

"Shut up Plagg, I'm serious, I really actually like her but she looked so disappointed" Adrien frowned trying to think what to do. "Plagg, claws out"

Within minutes Chat Noir was landing on the balcony roof to Marinettes house. He'd been here a few times over the past years. Chat Noir and Marinette had become almost close friends which is what helped him notice her more at school. It had taken her a while to get used to him as Adrien talking to her. Her stuttering and tripping over her words. It brought a smile back to his face thinking about it.

He saw the hatch open and a familiar head pop out. Still with her party clothes on including mask, Chat had to double take. A big cheesy grin on his face he bowed on one knee and offered her his hand to help her up. "I was here looking for a princess and I found m'lady" he over dramatically stated, kissing her hand as she ascended onto the balcony.

"wai-wha-how-" she looked stunned, how did he know, did he see her transform at the party, or de-transform. He started to chuckle and indicated at her outfit. "oh! Ha of course" she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"how was the party princess, I'm paw-sative you were the bell of the ball" she couldn't keep her eyes off him, despite his stupid puns and jokes, they always made her smile. "It was great Chat, I wish you could have been there." she looked a little sad and then remembered Adrien dressed at Chat. She didn't notice him come up behind her until she felt his breath on her neck. "oh but I was Puurrincess" he practically purred the last word.

She turned around in shock, was he trying to tell her he was there as a civilian? But again his eyes lit up with laughter as he in mock disgust and overacted his case. "what do you mean to tell me the super heroes of Paris is the theme and no one dresses up at the paw-some and puursuive, absolutely cat-tabulous, Chat Noir!?" it was almost as if he had planned it, he was almost singing it and acting it so dramatically it could have almost been considered dancing. He had ended his dramatisation leaning over the railings backwards, next to her, with his hand on his face in pretend sobs.

She nudged him gently with her elbow and smiled "actually there were a few Chat Noirs there. And one that certainly met the "pawsome" expectations" she stared off dreamily again as Chat Noir watched trying to think back, who was dressed as his alter ego. He knew for sometime now by his visits as Chat Noir that Marinette had a crush on someone.

"I hope this im-PAW-ster gave you a gift befitting his image" Marinette heavily suppressed an eye roll. "OK Chat, enough with the puns!" she retorted "as you wish princess" she held her gaze across the Parisen night sky watching the lights of various house twinkling and letting the cool night air fill her lungs.

"actually, he did" Chat raised an eyebrow "he got me some beautiful earrings"

Wait – is she talking about me? Did someone else get her earrings? I know Nath was there as me. Is she crushing on me?

Chats smiled despite himself but he didn't stay smiling long. "why so sad princess? Surely if prince Chat Noir Charming is buying you jewellery its a good thing? Hang on, was it cheap, or ugly? If he cant see how beautiful you are he's obviously not got good taste" He drew the back of his finger down her cheek gently making her give a little half smile and feel warm inside despite the chill of the air.

Looking at him with a small smile she saw how close he was to her. Her heart was racing, Her eyes looking into his as she felt the tinge of pink rise to her cheeks again so she stood up straight and decided to walk slowly back to the hatch with Chat following close behind. "I told you they were beautiful, and I want to wear them, I'd love to wear them, but... well..." she held the earrings placed in her ear and bit her bottom lip "these are, very special to me. They might look plain but... they are a part of me."

she turned round to look at him but her movements a bit sudden she crashed into his chest and went tumbling towards the floor. Bracing herself for impact she closed her eyes but realised she wasn't moving. She opened one eye and then the other. Chat had caught her with his stunning reflexes that certainly made him live up to his name. Pressed against his body, his eyes staring at hers. She bit her bottom lip again as he sub-concisely licked his lips. She was thinking about his soft lips, his hair, how she would love to run her fingers through it and kiss him passionately. Her partner. Her Chat Noir.

"I...er...I was tripping … I mean I was falling for you … I mean I was tripping for you... I mean..." deep breath Marinette get a hold of yourself! "sorry I fell and thank you for catching me, I need to get some sleep, I'm glad there's no school tomorrow, I need a lie in"

suddenly his cheek was against hers, his warm breath in her ear and her head feeling very suddenly filled with nothing and her body tingled. "you can fall for me anytime princess and I will catch you" he kissed her gently on the cheek and slowly vanished into the night, vaulting from roof top to roof top.


	6. Back to school

**A/N hey thats it for tonight, im hitting the hay. I have a couple more ideas for some great stories. thank you all who are reading and reviewing and following etc. Im so happy to be writing again after a 15 year break. I really hope you like it.**

The next day flew by way too quickly for her liking. Before she knew it her alarm was going off followed by a call from her mother and then Alya calling her mobile. "urgh..." she answered the phone. "well hello to you too!" Alyas voice came from the tiny speaker "urgh!" Marinette repeated "Alya, what did you do to my phone!?" Alya started laughing and bemused at her own genius work she gloatingly told her "I managed to find a setting that made it that when I ring you it will be as loud as possible, just remember to turn your phone off when you do not want to be disturbed" Alya gave a wink, even though Marinette couldn't see this over the phone, she could tell her friend was by her tone of voice."urgh.. yeah right!"

10 mins later Marinette was washed and dressed and running out the bakery door with a croissant hanging out her mouth. She ran across the road and up the school steps, up again and into the open doorway. She looked up red and breathing heavy from her run. Surveying the class in shock and confusion as they all started clapping and cheering her.

"Well done Mari!" Alix cheered, coming up beside her and held up Marinettes arm to the class like a champion "That was a close call but Mari, that was your personal best!"

Still looking a little confused she saw the rest of the class stood by the window where they had obviously been watching her racing to school. She took her hand back and sheepishly grinned at them all as she made her way to her chair she made an effort to put some "Chat" into her performance by bowing and thanking everyone for their support. She almost had a whole speech planned when the teacher walked in closely followed by Adrien who luckily had missed the entire spectacle.

"Nearly late Mr Agreste. Take your seat please" she indicated his seat and started her lesson as Nino whispered fervently to him. Adrien glanced back and smiled at Marinette giving her a thumbs up. The heat rose to her face and she put her head in her arms.

-why would Nino tell him that! That's so embarrassing!-

The second lesson of that day was always Marinettes favourite lesson. Alya went off to her IT class, Nino to Music and Adrien was alone with Marinette. Well, they had others in their class, including Chloe but she got to spend the lesson sitting next to Adrien as they had been paired up to work on a group report together. Chloe was still fuming about it. She had no interest in Business studies anyway, she took it purely for the same reason she took all her other classes. To match Adriens timetable as much as possible.

It was near the end of the lesson and lunch hour would be next. Chloe was still trying to get Marinette out of the way. Scheming as she was, her plan backfired.

Marinette was stressing about these stupid currency calculations and conversions. She wanted to be her own fashion designer and run her own boutique someday so she took business studies but she was sure she would never need this information. She was rubbing out another calculation she had managed to mix up and furiously muttering under her breath about the UK using pounds instead of Euros whilst Adrien silently laughing next to her as she got more and more worked up. That's when it happened. Adrien put his hand on hers "don't stress about it, there's an easy way to do this" she looked up at him and at that moment Chloe "accidentally" fell into the table with her water bottle open.

Adriens reflexes were too quick, he grabbed Marinette to save her from the water but in the process just managed to get both soaked. "Oh adri-kins! That wasn't meant for you, I mean, I'm so sorry!" the teacher looked over at the commotion and sighed. "both of you go get cleaned up, by time your finished you can go straight to lunch"

"oh oh, ill help Adrien clean up" Chloe squeaked running to grab her purse.

"no Miss Bourgeois you will sit down and actually do some work for a change. Adrien is a big boy now and I'm sure he knows how to use the dryer in the utility room" she waved her hand to dismiss Adrien and Marinette.


	7. Revelations

Waiting for their things to dry, luckily Marinette had a spare top in her bag to save her the embarrassment, they were happy chatting away. Marinette was laughing. "you are pawsitivly clawsome" she laughed using some of the many puns she had heard over the years. Adrien had started it by talking about a girl who tried to chat him up a week ago with the cheesiest chat up line ever "I mean..." he scratched the back of his head and smiled guiltily "don't get me wrong, I love a good pun, its a guilty pleasure of mine but, you know, for a joke, between friends" a spark ignited in Marinette "I suppose .. its live and let dry" Adrien burst into laughter and they kept throwing back bad puns to one another until the clothes were dry.

"are you sure your not tired? You've been running through my mind all day"

"what's the worst thing about throwing a party in space? - you have to PLANet"

"my turn my turn, there was an explosion at the cheese factory – de-brie everywhere"

"is your name google because you have everything I've been searching for"

"did you hear the joke about the German sausage? It was the wurst"

Deciding they should probably go straight to the library and finish the project, they were still chuckling and throwing random puns at each other. Adrien was surprised at how many Marinette knew and Marinette was struggling to breath through laughing at points. They tried to calm themselves down in the library, they found Alya at a big table nearby doing some of her English homework. They settled across from her occasionally bursting into a fit of giggles. Although slightly shocked Alya smirked behind her book and whispered "go get him girl" quite enough that only she herself could hear it.

Alya was pretending to read whilst actually watching her two friends very closely. Adrien sneezed and automatically Marinette replied "bless you" "hey Marinette" Adrien looked at her suddenly serious "are you an angel, because I'm allergic to feathers" he grinned at her and they both set into another fit of giggles. Between breaths Marinette managed to get out a reply "and-and...you ...actually...are!" wiping the tears from her face from laughing so much she started to calm down.

"oh yeah" Adrien turned to her "no please Adrien no more, my face hurts, I cant take it!" Adrien grinned helplessly "that's what she said" giving her a wink and causing Marinette to plunge her head into her arms on the table "but seriously Marinette let me show you my easy method of those currency calculations.

They were working busily for about 5 mins until Marinette finally understood. "ooohhhh, so if that comes from that" she pointed with her pencil" and then you multiply the exchange rate..." she put some numbers into her calculator with the rubber tip on her pencil."and then, that there, And then euros becomes Pounds" she sighed with relief having finally got it.

Whether it was the bad puns or the familiarity of coming through a stressful situation. Automatically Marinette and Adrien fist bumped "Pound it!" they both said. Alya forgot she wasn't meant to be spying on them. She lost all pretence of the book to cover her as her arms dropped and it and it fell into her lap. She starred in awe at her two friends in the super hero pose.

"Erm... I mean... well done Mari" Adrien was talking at the same time as Marinette "yeah, you thank me, I mean, me thank, I mean," breathe Marinette! "thank you..." Marinette smiled and put her hand behind her head "where did that come from, I don't know, maybe I've been watching too much or Alyas Ladyblog, or spending too much time with Chat, not that I see Chat Noir often, not that I don't want to see him often, he must be busy ..." Adrien was still laughing nervously as Marinette couldn't stop her sudden onslaught of verbal diarrhoea. It had been so natural. He had to test it. Something ladybug would respond to that no one else would get.

"tripping much bug-a-boo" he didn't really expect her to react. -how could she be his princess and his lady, there was no way.. was there. Could he really be beating himself up for loving two different people when they were actually the same. Bug-a-boo was his secret nickname for ladybug. Something the ladyblog had never picked up on. No one called her that except him. If she wasnt ladybug she would be confused, but if she was...

"kitty... chaton?" her face was wide eyed as the stared at one another. It was just the two of them in their own world. Lost in each others eyes. Studying each others faces. Adrien placed his hand on her face and slowly drew himself in to kiss her. She kissed him back. Her hands in his hair and his in hers.

"EXCUSE ME! This is a library, please take your make-out sessions somewhere else" the librarian snapped and frowned at them as they jumped apart staring at each other. They heard a thud on the other side of the table and span round their attention to see Alya who had finally let he book drop completely to the floor looking at her friends in shock, awe and happiness. It was Alya who moved first, gathering all of their things and hers and pushing them out the library making note to wink at the librarian "come of you lovers well get you a room" the Liberian shook her head in disgust as they left.


	8. The secret of the earrings

They found themselves outside in the sunlight, all three of them gaping at each other. When Nino saw the group he had to wave his hand in front of their faces to get their attention "er... dude, what's going on?"

Alya spoke first "your lady bug... and your-your chat noir" it was a statement not a question. Adrien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "well I guess the cats out of the bag" Marinette exploded with laughter which contagiously spread throughout the group. "seriously though Alya" Marinette spoke to her friend with a straight face "no ladyblogging this. Alya understood. "girl who do you think I am? Id never do that to you. However you owe me big for not telling me. I want personal interviews with you both for my blog."

remembering Nino was there still looking a bit stunned, the looked at him. He was Marinettes oldest Friend, Alyas boyfriend and Adriens Best-friend. "seriously dude?" Nino shrugged "I guess it just proves you are super lame with the puns" he smirked as the others collapsed into a fit of laughter again.

Stopping to breathe, Adrien placed a hand on Marinettes face. "I love you m'lady" his eyes pierced straight through her as she felt the warmth of his gaze and the truthfulness of everything. "I love you too Kitty" she breathed. He kissed her once more. Soft and slow. "duude..." Nino started but Alya elbowed him in the ribs watching in ultimate satisfaction, her OTP finally getting it together.

It wasn't till after patrol that night when sitting on top the Eiffel Tower that Chat Noir finally clicked. "ooooooohhhh, that's why you didn't like the earrings!" Ladybug just smiled. "come here you" she pulled him on top of her kissing him deeply. She sighed as they broke apart. "I have to go or ill never have enough sleep to make it to school on time" Chat smiled "well maybe I can give you an incentive to break your new record?" Ladybug blushed under the mask remembering what seemed like a lifetime ago only happened that morning.

Chat bent low, he kissed her neck and along her collar bone and back up again, kissing her ear lobe where her miraculous lay. He breathed in her ear as she felt the warm air making her moan slightly "imagine Chloes face when I kiss you hello tomorrow" Ladybug pulled him in for another lengthy kiss goodbye. As she swung herself home and landed on the roof of the bakery she smiled looking over her beloved city. This was just the beginning of something amazing. She knew there would be hard times but she knew that as long as she had Chat Noir, Adrien, by her side then nothing could stop them.

 **A/N hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my little story i feel so honoured! thank you everyone for you feedback. Ill be posting a new story soon enough (probably a bit longer and not as quickly for each chapter etc) I really hoped you all liked it ^.^ bug out ;)**


End file.
